


【图书馆相关】【衫伊莎】《太阳、月亮和他的两枚膝盖》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 复健，整点衫和伊莎多拉cp相关。有一小部分是之前填的粮食向问卷里的内容（少量第一人称）。起因之一：伊莎多拉书页里的“我们还能算是朋友吗”（大意）这句话。
Relationships: Isadora/San





	【图书馆相关】【衫伊莎】《太阳、月亮和他的两枚膝盖》

**Author's Note:**

> 复健，整点衫和伊莎多拉cp相关。有一小部分是之前填的粮食向问卷里的内容（少量第一人称）。  
> 起因之一：伊莎多拉书页里的“我们还能算是朋友吗”（大意）这句话。 

月亮不够滚烫，相比起太阳率先冻成冰冷的石头。如若太阳懂得动起身子在云层里滚上几次，把厚厚的云层裹在自己身上，兴许不会这么快被冻得硬邦邦：多么不懂变通、不懂能屈能伸为何物的太阳啊。气若游丝的月亮和浑身龟裂的太阳相加起来总计两枚，而一人最多也就只有两个膝盖：两个膝盖对应一人份的一次下跪。之所以说到太阳和月亮，是因为Zwei六科的办公室采光很差——不过晚上月亮升起来的时候也没所谓采光的说法就是……太阳光照不进来。茱莉亚先前说办公室内少点生气，想要搬点不那么大的盆栽来养（钱是她自己出）。在伊莎多拉发表意见之前沃尔特已经表示办公室里不该有什么多余的东西，盆栽一事也就作罢。然而此事与现在一人面对另一人的下跪的情形好像也没什么关联，月亮俯瞰的也该是人间而不是太阳，不如说这二者之间不该是这样的一种关系。一个人也会在下跪的时候发觉天顶好似又到更高更高的地方去，与之对应的另一人则是发现地陷愈演愈烈。

沟壑更加的深了。这是伊莎多拉头一回以以自上而下的视角看衫，而她依稀记得过往自己因女性天然在青春期生理上的早熟而沾沾自喜（这一点表现在了她的个头拔高得更早），然而在随后的几年里衫迅速地弯道超车：大约也不算是弯道超车，应该算是两车还尚且在中期直道上就已经直接赶超。唯一值得庆幸的是个头与胆量大小无关，那时的她依旧有理由相信若是前往所谓的试胆大会，衫必然还是会吓得两腿哆嗦。自然，那类仅在某些巢存在的特色庆典活动于他们而言遥不可及，对他们而言每日都是试胆。这不新鲜。她的视线向下时，意识到对方沉重地低头时所见应当是自己的鞋尖。每日有上百人涌入Zwei协会办事大厅，其中只有三分之一的人在第一时间内就按规章流程办事，剩余三分之二的人要么在办事大厅重复求人，要么到自己所能到达的Zwei下属各科北方或南方分部的办公室……在私密的空间中以泪洗面的人会更多。她本认定自己比茱莉亚更早习惯这一切，至少现在茱莉亚看上去更为局促不安：先看看衫，再看看她，又不时地以一些委婉的言语劝她开一个先例，然后她重复先前的话，用上开一道缝根本容不了成千上百号人的说法。其中夸张成分占多少不得而知，不过六科本身也就是Zwei中的第六块踏板了，我只是说不清楚分流到我们这里的、有求于协会的人有多少罢了。

终究也只是开脱。伊莎多拉还是低头：深色的发，不是纯粹的黑，或许兄弟二人是各从父母那儿分走不同的部分。事实上她的大脑还在飞快地转，那些零散的情报等着她把最后的拼图放上去：她还需要一点时间。她等待着来自上级的资料更新，期望最坏的可能性不要发生，这样她便能够满足对方的要求，而不用继续扮演照章办事而以冷脸待人的“公职人员”……这真能说得上是“扮演”吗？她的视线停留在对方脑袋顶的发旋上，这是在好几年前她才会注意到的地方。这么一看，他的的确确是一点都没变的：其实也都是借口，她敢说自己很清楚衫是什么样的一个人，因此对于对方直接前来请求协会的帮助一举并不意外。她攥着科室所用的通讯设备等待震动，手心的汗几近沁入在塑料外壳表面不平的纹路。图书馆的异样显而易见，在报告中出现的次数可以说是在稳步增长，因此她可以说是有六成以上的把握：协会总有必须出手的时候，这样她便有协助的理由。然而凡事都有万一，她最怕的就是这么一个万一。

在过去人生中出现过的诸多变数让伊莎多拉对承担风险一事表现出更为谨慎的态度，这也让她在Zwei六科情报组得以扎稳脚跟……当来自上级的指示到达时局面就能得以化解，而自己到那时就可以表现出一切尽在自己意料之中一般的态度。但他下跪了，并且现在不会起身。“这还算得上是扮演吗？这莫非已经是自己的本性了吗？”本该用更妥当的言辞来解决问题，或许会有更好的方法，说不定稍显激进的先斩后奏都会更好。伊莎多拉耳内的嗡鸣从一声增至两三声，所幸她现在已经保持紧皱眉头的表情从而不会露出一点破绽。她本是这么想的：现在消息传来也是不能改变这么一个事实。我对他紧逼，做出所有事情都要按流程来的模样，而他也觉得我不愿看在交情与事务所年轻的后辈们在图书馆丧命是因协会私下委托的份上直接帮忙。这关系肯定是会改变——早就改变了。

然而似乎到最后什么都没发生，如她所想图书馆事件级别上升的消息传来，权限得以下放，而她也能在不违反科室规章制度的前提下加派人手乃至同衫一起前往。她照先前所想要扮演出既有些许严肃又游刃有余的模样，只是在对方的神情放松下去却又忘了起身的时候感到自己没有余力。有什么扮演的必要？她是这么想，但嘴上还是说“一切都是按照上级的指示”。她能够清晰地感受到对方的心中毫无芥蒂：衫并不介意这样一次因协会的规定与冗长办事流程产生的冲突。她忽然感到十分悲哀。相比较而言，数次想着“我们还能算是朋友吗”的自己心里那些千千万万个的奇形怪状的缠结确实不能被他人瞧见正形。这些缠结在推挤着她心头的几块肉。硌得慌，又有点疼。

她是想要无视这样的感触，可这一切也由不得她。当衫慢慢地起身（他虽然嘴上不说，但膝盖肯定是很痛的），双眼直视着她表示歉意与感谢时，她在一瞬间内竟是想要回避这样的目光。这太刺眼了。月亮反射的是太阳不知多少分之一的光，本身也不是将光吸收。她再度意识到自己无法像对方一般坦诚，也不具备那种让那种面向亲近之人的善意肆意流淌的勇气。这需要极大的勇气，对此她再清楚不过。伊莎多拉终究无从招架率直的、深色的日光，最后还是选择到了月亮另一侧无人知晓的阴面……不过太阳对此并不介意，太阳也都知道了。

其实衫以前很怕耗子的——不止一种耗子，两种耗子他都怕。他很胆小，但以前我们都不得不摸着黑回家……我说“你都那么怕，就别走在前面啦”，他偏不，要我在他身后，自己就紧抓着从路边捡的一截铁管往前走。夜太黑，我什么都看不清，但我知道衫整个人都抖得厉害。然后我听到柔软的“啪叽”一声，总觉得衫大约真的踩中了一只跑到路中间而没躲过我们的鞋底的耗子。我正要笑他，却见衫一边拿着电筒往脚底扫一边低声说：不是耗子，不是……他抬起鞋底时，我听到了黏糊糊的声音。衫踩碎了一截肠子。自电筒放射出去的光束越到远处光亮就越暗，但我们可以清楚地看到满是孔洞的器官满地都是，血流了一地，有几根针头弯了的针管从中间裂开。我知道自己先前踩到的像绳子一样的东西是什么了，是结成一缕又一缕的头发。我们在那个夜晚遇到了两种衫都害怕的耗子。衫握紧了手里的铁管，把电筒给了我，在迎上前去时哆哆嗦嗦地念着我的名字，好像还有什么话想对我说。但我听不清。他太害怕啦。但其实我很清楚，他再怎么怕都不会畏缩着逃之夭夭。不知怎么的，看着这么一个脸色煞白，嘴唇毫无血色的他时，那时的我想的竟是“从今以后，我再也不会嘲笑他了”。

我们一起把想把我们的心掏出来拿去卖掉的耗子揍了一顿。后来怎样了呢？没怎样，只是很多年以后，当衫为了他的那两个自己事务所的、死在图书馆的孩子对着我下跪时，我不知为何这么想：“过去我已经发过誓，我再也不会因为任何事情嘲笑他了。”

fin.


End file.
